Fourth Time's The Charm
by Zillionz
Summary: Chad figured why that's there were four leaves on a clover- the fourth time was always the charm.


A/N: I know I should be updating TBOF- but I haven't really been feeling it lately. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. This fic was inspired by one I read in the Castle section- I don't remember which one, but I hope you know I loved it! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance.

***ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*IL**

_Christina Cooper _

Four year old Chad looked around to make sure no one was looking. He quickly slipped on the skates and glided out on to the pond behind his house. He knew his mother had told him not to go out alone, but she was busy- and no one else could take him.

Chad grinned as he felt the crisp air cool his face. It was hot in the house, since his mother was baking Chad's favorite- chocolate chip cookies. Chad's mouth watered at the thought of the cookies. Not paying attention to the ice below him, he unknowingly stepped on a thin part. It cracked.

"Mommy!" Chad's six year old voice called out helplessly for his mother as he slipped through the ice. His legs were freezing despite his snowpants and he was sliding fast. Chad glimpsed his mother's terrified face as he slid into unconsciousness.

***ILY***

"I'm sorry Mommy." Chad looked up into his mother's frazzled face. She brushed a stray hair out of his face and sighed as she looked into her son's face.

"Just don't do that again, ok Chad? I swear, if you do-"

"Mommy swore!" Christina Cooper smiled. She was thankful to have her son back. She could see Chad was getting tired and started to get up. A small hand pulled her back.

"I love you Mommy." Chad said, before drifting off. He would always be a Momma's boy.

***ILY***

_Callie Cooper_

Five year old Chad smiled down happily at the small baby in his hands. Her vivid blue eyes stared up at him. He frowned and blew on her face. Then he smiled again. That blond hair. He would have to teach her how to comb it as perfectly as his.

"She has my good looks Mommy!" Chad looked up from the baby girl. His mother laughed.

"Yes she does Chad." His dad dryly commented. His son was already showing signs of the trademark Cooper pride.

"Can I name her Daddy?" Chris Cooper looked at his son. Oh, what the hell.

"Yes you may Chad. Just please, name her something decent." Chad grinned.

"I'll name her Callie. Callie Dani Cooper. See, CDC! Just like me."

"Callie?" Chad looked at his father incredulously.

"It means most beautiful in Greek." Chris laughed.

"You've done your research, haven't you?" Chad was indignant.

"Of course I have. You wouldn't want her to have bad name, would you? And besides, she's _my_ little sister. She'd better be awesome." His parents just chuckled at their son's excitement.

"I'm going to take care of you Callie. Just you wait. And no boys until you're thirty. You don't know what goes on in their brains." Callie Dani Cooper cooed at her older brother's words.

"See? She loves me already!"

***ILY***

_Tawni Hart_

Six year old Chad slipped his hand into his girlfriend's. He was _so _good. He was the only one his age who had a girlfriend. She was pretty too. Even if she was a little self absorbed.

It had been rather easy to get her to be his girlfriend. All he had to tell her was that she wouldn't be able to resist. And she had fallen. They had been dating a _whole_ day!

He handed the other blonde a cone of ice cream from the ice cream truck before taking one himself. She took it with a flip of her shiny hair and a giggle. Chad took her by the hand and led her to a tree overlooking the creek.

"Thank you goosey!" Tawni giggled once more.

"No problem, duck duck." Chad and Tawni nuzzled noses. After they finished their ice cream cones, Chad took his girlfriend on a walk by the creek. The two of them held hands as they walked down, the perfect couple.

By the side of the creek, Chad saw a pink flower. He picked it and handed it to his girlfriend. She bit her lip happily, before kissing him on the cheek. She giggled and flounced off before he could say anything.

His first kiss. Boy, were his friends going to be jealous!

***ILY***

_Allison "Sonny" Munroe_

Chad sighed nervously as he stood at Lookout Mountain. He looked for the familiar, banged up but somehow working black car his girlfriend drove. He had asked her out when she had finally succumbed to his charm and begged him to. Well, maybe not begged. Okay, it was a misunderstanding of her words that had led to his asking her out. But it was the best misunderstanding ever.

He was thrilled when she had said yes to going out with him. He had felt his heart plummet when she said they couldn't do it anymore. And his heart soared when she agreed to give their first date a second chance. She had lasted longer than any of his other relationships had. It was almost seven years since they had first met, five since they started dating. This was their fifth anniversary, and he planned to make it special.

The minute Chad announced it to the world that he was a fool for Sonny was the day the paparazzi came up with a couple name for them. Channy. It had a nice ring to it. And he really was a fool for her. Hell, he would do pretty much anything for her. Especially if she used those big, coffee puppy eyes he was a sucker for. She was loved by everyone. His family absolutely adored her, and that was the most important part. Callie, Christina, and Chris were thrilled he was finally dating someone "real". Or rather, his mother and sister were. His father had patted him on the back and said, "Good choice, son."

Chad's trip down memory lane was interrupted by the screech of car tires. Out of the scratched up black car came his girlfriend. Chad felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. She was wearing an olive green dress similar to the one she wore on their first date. It hugged her curves perfectly, and Chad found himself having to restrain himself.

"I take it I look ok?" Sonny smiled at her boyfriend. Chad shook his head.

"Girl, you always gor-ge-ous." Chad did a weird Z formation thing. Sonny laughed, and Chad felt his cheeks heat up.

"Don't you go all gangsta on me Chadster." Chad smiled before pulling Sonny into a deep kiss. Even after all these years, Chad found himself rooted to the floor by their kisses. She was an amazing kisser. Chad still remembered their first kiss- it was as awkward as hell. But he loved her all the more for it.

"So, where's this date you have set up for us?" Chad held out his hand.

***ILY***

"God Chad, if you had told me you were going to make me take a one mile hike down there, I never would have worn these shoes." Sonny said as she stumbled in her four-inch heels.

"Oh please Sunshine, those are nothing. I've seen girls walk in _much_ higher." Sonny raised an eyebrow.

Chad winced as he took another step. "I think these shoes look much better on you Sonny. And you look beautiful tonight, by the way." Sonny smirked.

"Thank you Chad." Chad rolled his eyes. His girlfriend grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Still not high enough for you, Chaddy?" Chad shot her an angry glare, to which she giggled.

***ILY***

When they finally reached the picnic spot, Sonny stopped dead. Her eyes glinted in the moonlight.

"Chad, it's just like our first date! This is so sweet!" Sonny threw her arms around him. Chad teetered.

"Woah, there Sonny girl. I'm in four-inch heels here!" Sonny smiled. The setting was truly gorgeous, overlooking L.A. The lights of the city sparkled below them, and the stars above them. Spread out on the grass was a red-and-white checkered blanket. The picnic was completed with candles and a basket of delicious food- all prepared by Chad himself.

As the two of them settled down and ate the PB&J sandwiches with the crust cut off (just like his Mommy made them), Chad found himself staring at Sonny more than once. She really was beautiful. The way her eyes lit up as she spoke about her latest directing expedition. Her light guffaws as she told him about the mistakes her actors made; everything about her was perfect. The way her perfectly glossed lips sucked off all the chocolate from the strawberries made his cheeks heat up. He desperately hoped she hadn't noticed.

As Sonny gazed at the stars after dinner Chad watched her. It seemed to be all he had been doing that night.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Yes you are." It was so cheesy, yet it made her smile.

"You are so cheesy Chad." Sonny said, shaking her head. Chad bit his lip.

"Then this will be even cheesier." In four-inch olive green heels, Chad Dylan Cooper knelt in front of Allison "Sonny" Munroe with a ring in a box held out. Sonny's mouth fell open.

"Sonny Munroe, you have caused me endless hours of pain," Sonny rolled her eyes. "But, you've also made me fall head over heels for you and do something I'm not used to doing: commit. I don't think I could stand not waking up every day to those deep chocolate eyes and luscious locks. So Sonny, will you please, with heels on top, marry me?" Sonny gazed at Chad.

"What makes you think I'll agree to marry you Cooper?"

"I love you. You love me." Sonny grinned.

"We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you… won't you say you love… me… too…" Sonny gave him a great big hug and a soft, gentle kiss, then rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Allison." Sonny glared at him.

"Sonny, Chad. Sonny Munroe. It's not that hard of a name you know."

"That rhymed." Sonny rolled her eyes once more. "And by the way, you should say Allison Cooper- since that's going to be your last name, you know."

"I'm not going to be called Allison, Chad. I like Sonny just fine. And besides, what happens if I don't take your last name?"

"I take it that means you'll marry me?" As Sonny turned to walk away, Chad could see her biting her lip.

"Allison Cooper it is then!" Chad called after her as he sprinted to catch up.

"I'm not changing my last name _or_ my first Chad."

"But Allison Cooper has such a nice ring to it!" Chad whined, as the couple walked away. "And besides, I'm not asking you to change your first name. It is on your birth- ow! What the hell Cooper!"

"You asked for it Cooper! And it's Munroe, Cooper."

"Oh, I doubt it will be."

"You keep thinking that Chad."

"You know maybe you should change your first name- to something that starts with "C" so you fit in with the rest of the… I'd better run."

***ILY***

They always did say that the fourth time was the charm. Yup, Chad Dylan Cooper was definitely head over heels (literally) in love with Sonny Munroe. Excuse me, Sonny Munroe Cooper.

***ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*ILY*IL**

A/N: I've had this typed up for a while, and decided to get it up. Anyways, I just had to get it out of my system. So, review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
